User blog:Goopking/New List of Crash-Up Quotes
Per Character Goop *After Scoring 1-2 Kills with One Crash Attack: "You just got owned!" *After scoring 3 kills with one Crash Attack: "I'm a beast!" *After getting killed: "Uncool, bro!" *After being selected in the Character Select Screen: "Let's get em'!" *Upon picking up an item: "Cool!" *Upon respawning: "Ready? Set? Goop!" Wabbit *After Scoring 1-2 Kills with One Crash Attack: "That'll teach ya!" *After scoring 3 kills with one Crash Attack: "How does killing you give me points?" *After getting killed: "Why you little!" *After being selected in the Character Select Screen: "Oh great. I got picked. I'm SO excited." (sarcastically) *Upon picking up an item: "More Acme crap?" *Upon respawning: "Hey look. I got a 1-UP." (sarcastically) Klio *After Scoring 1-2 Kills with One Crash Attack: "Man up." *After scoring 3 kills with one Crash Attack: "My power is stronger than yours." *After getting killed: "I have failed..." *After being selected in the Character Select Screen: "As you wish" *Upon picking up an item: "This might be useful." *Upon respawning: "You will regret that." Fidlak *After Scoring 1-2 Kills with One Crash Attack: "Do you believe in magic?" *After scoring 3 kills with one Crash Attack: "Don't ya like dragons?" *After getting killed: "Aw man!" *After being selected in the Character Select Screen: "I'm ready, Knotson!" *Upon picking up an item: "This'd be great in a potion!" *Upon respawning: "I'm ready for round two!" Spiffy *After Scoring 1-2 Kills with One Crash Attack: "I thought you hated losing!" *After scoring 3 kills with one Crash Attack: "I'm the Party King." *After getting killed: "Don't be a party pooper!" *After being selected in the Character Select Screen: "The party has officially started!" *Upon picking up an item: "Time for presents!" *Upon respawning: "Cmon! Join the party!" Bruce (He doesn't talk, but he's on an intercom with his daughter Melissa; she talks for him) *After Scoring 1-2 Kills with One Crash Attack: "Yeah! Get em', daddy!" *After scoring 3 kills with one Crash Attack: "You sure showed them!" *After getting killed: "Don't worry, daddy." *After being selected in the Character Select Screen: "You ready, daddy?" *Upon picking up an item: "Now put it to good use!" *Upon respawning: "Show em' who's boss!" Zookeeper Zane *After Scoring 1-2 Kills with One Crash Attack: "Looks like you're 'caged in'. Get it?" *After scoring 3 kills with one Crash Attack: "That's what I call a 'cage match'!" *After getting killed: "Someone's getting demoted." *After being selected in the Character Select Screen: "Zookeeper Zane: reporting for duty!" *Upon picking up an item: "The lions'll love this." *Upon respawning: "Prepare to become endangered!" Bing *After Scoring 1-2 Kills with One Crash Attack: "Brains over brawn!" *After scoring 3 kills with one Crash Attack: "That was a blast!" *After getting killed: "Picking on a nerd? How original..." *After being selected in the Character Select Screen: "Prepare to be terminated!" *Upon picking up an item: "I could modify this..." *Upon respawning: "You wouldn't hit a guy with glasses!" Wally *After Scoring 1-2 Kills with One Crash Attack: "Burn, baby, burn!" *After scoring 3 kills with one Crash Attack: "That was a gas!" *After getting killed: "Never mess with an Aussie!" *After being selected in the Character Select Screen: "Prepare for defeat!" *Upon picking up an item: "If I can fire it, I like it." *Upon respawning: "Locked and loaded!" Jack the Reaper *After Scoring 1-2 Kills with One Crash Attack: "Hey! Don't lose your head!" *After scoring 3 kills with one Crash Attack: "Down to the underworld!" *After getting killed: "A reaper got reaped..." *After being selected in the Character Select Screen: "Let's do this." *Upon picking up an item: "Nice and green..." *Upon respawning: "The bell tolls for thee!" Category:Blog posts